worldproblemsfandomcom-20200214-history
First World
"most of the people on it were unhappy for pretty much of the time. Many solutions were suggested for this problem, but most of these were largely concerned with the movements of small green pieces of paper, which is odd because on the whole it wasn't the small green pieces of paper that were unhappy." ~Douglas Adams The First World is the most familiar part of The Metaverse to mortals. It consists of all the developed countries on mortal planets. These, despite having a high standard of living, still manage to be unhappy. Their problems actually cause them to forget that they're rich. Because of this world's familiarity throughout the internet, it is the most popular nth world problems subreddit on reddit, with Fifth World Problems being the closest second. History The time of the creation of the 1st World is debated on, but many consider it to be when the Industrial Revolution gave prosperity to some quite lucky countries. Different planets reach this area at different paces, but for Earth, this happened approximately in the Early 1800s. One of the first planets to form a First World was Agraxucom. Their race has since continued to advance and are now considered to be 5th World now though. The Industrial Revolution stopped the trend of children dying in the streets, which gave citizens the ability to look at bigger things. You know... like... More Problems. Innovators and Scientists began creating ideas to solve these problems, which created room for even More ProblemsTM and the idea of solving the previous problem more efficiently. Example: People wish they had a way to communicate to people that were more than 100 feet away from them. Someone invents the internet. Now people need a way to get to it more easily. So someone else invents wireless internet. But now people are driven insane by how slow it is. Thus begins the race to make the fastest wireless internet, which will never be fast enough. Basic Info Some airman guy thought it'd be nice (and amusing) to have a place on the internet where fellow 1st worlders can discuss their problems. So FirstWorldProblems was created. About " # Does your HDTV take too long to turn on? # Is the air conditioning at work too cold during the summer and too hot during the winter? # Does your car's AUX input only allow for two devices? # Someone only give you a large shake, not a super-size? # Is the wireless internet you're stealing not very fast? # Did you have to go extreme lengths to avoid talking to or meeting someone? If it's a problem you can only have if you have money we'll feel bad for you. Then we'll feel guilty for having enough money to have the same problem." Countries in this world * America (Also where most of the problems seem to be coming from) * Western Europe * Dubai (Yes I know this is a city) * Japan * Australia * The better parts of the rest of Earth Other subreddits firstworldanarchists - For rebels who fight the 1st world's system through passive-aggressive lawbreaking. Help them rage against the machine! Top Problem "Billionaires are ruining my neighborhood of millionaires" ~Jake999 Solution: "This is why I wouldn't want to be a billionaire. Having to deal with whiny millionaire peasants is just not worth it." ~yr0q83yqt0y Trivia * The 1st world's problems are often ridiculed by beings from all the other worlds. * The 1st world is considered responsible for the problems in the 3rd world, and also partially responsible for a few 2nd and 4th world problems.